


Mother's Day

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [171]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Miscarriage, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Cora stood back and admired the quartet of candles she had lit in the church.





	Mother's Day

Cora stood back and admired the quartet of candles she had lit in the church. One for each of her children. She loved each in their own ways, Mary was witty and beautiful, Downton was safe with her, Edith was stronger and smarter than they knew, Sybil was kind and pure of heart, so dear to her, so missed, and her son, she was sure that he would have been equally wonderful. 

Cora bowed her head as she left the church. 

As she passed the graves of Sybil and her boy, she touched the cold stones.  
“Rest now, my darlings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day. <3 
> 
> I was keen for the tone of this one (my 200th Downton fic) to reflect the love that a mother feels for her children, even long after they're gone and the sadness that such a loss leaves behind. As such, I spent a good five to ten minutes looking for a way of writing 'four candles' that didn't invoke the Two Ronnies, I think I managed it. 
> 
> Also, why is there no Cora & Edith tag yet?


End file.
